A fight then a coffee date
by OneHellOfADemon
Summary: Soon after returning home from a mission Soshi Reed finds herself in a hand to hand combat fight with her best friend Leon's other closest friend Chris Redfield.


**Chapter 1**

**Soshi's POV**

God for my first mission that was more difficult than China last year. I dragged my self to the front door of mine and Leon's house. Since I met Leon back after I had to save his ass in back Slovakia after the whole country decided to use B.O.W.'s in their war. God I swear sometimes people are so stupid. I guess Ada is partiality to blame for that. She did try to convince their president to use them. Any way, after I unlocked the door I kicked off my boots and threw my bag on the floor. Leon wasn't home so I wouldn't hear any complaining. Ok, I mean I know her is gay but he can act like a woman so much. I made sure I lock the doors before I went to take a shower and go to bed. I walked up the stairs and before I went to get clean clothes and towel I checked Leon's room to see if he left a note to tell me where his mission was at. Sure enough I saw a note on his bed. It read, "Hey Soshi, I figued you would come in here and make sure everything was alright in here. I forgot to call you and tell you that I had a mission in South America. Noting big tho, just a few guys but shit off the black market again. And if Sasha call's the house tell him I'm on a mission. Miss being home already. Love, Leon." I chuckled to myself while reading the part about Sasha. I glad Leon finally met someone he love's. I will never forget the day he told me he was gay.

**~~~FLASH BACK~~~~**

We where out having a few beers after our mission when a woman came up to Leon and gave him her number. "Damn she's mighty confident. So you gonna call her?" I asked him.

"Nah, I'm not really in to chicks."

"Really? What about Helena or Ada?"

"After Ada I'm for sure not into women. Their to complicated and emotional." He looked at me and winked.

I punched him into the arm. "Mr. Leon Scott Kennedy is gay! I think I kinda already knew."

"Impossible! How?"

"The hair." I took a swig of my beer and contiuned "And the fact that I caught you staring at that guy's ass back in Slovakia a few months back."

"Alexander Kozachenko? I-I was not!" His face was getting tomato red now.

"Yeah sure Leon. You ready to go home? You can crash at my place."

"Yeah thanks. You want me to drive? Or call a cab?"

"You can drive. But I swear to god if there is a dent or scratch on that car, I will but your hair."

"Haha very funny."

"Leon, I'm serious."

** ~~~~~END OF FLASH BACK~~~~~~**

I walked into my room and grabbed some pajamas out of my dresser and made my way to the bathroom. When I got into the bathroom I took my guns out of their holsters and put my knife right beside them. I turned on the shower and got in.

**~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~**

As I got out of the shower I heard a loud noise like the front door was being shut. Leon can't be home so soon, can he? I quickly got my clothes on and grabbed a gun and my knife. As soon as I got out and walked quietly out into the hall way. As I made my way to the stairs I saw a figure of what looked like a very muscly man and I man my way to get behind him as soon as I lunged myself forward he gave me a blow to the chest which made me almost throw up. But I quickly returned the punch in the face. He tried to kick my legs out from under me but didn't succeed. This whole ordeal went on for at least an hour or two till I had the man's arm twisted behind his back with my knife to his neck. "Have you had enough yet?" I told him.

"Is someone a bit cocky now? Yeah I've had enough. So you must be Leon's room mate, huh?"

"Yeah what's it to you?"

"He told me to drop off some of his stuff and told me to tell you that he will be a bit longer than expected."

"Fine, who are you?"

"Chris, Chris Redfeild. And you are?..."

"Soshi, last name is Reed. Come to the kitchen and you can clean your face off."

"Nice name. No it's ok I should get going."

"Get in this kitchen or so help me I will give you bruises where the sun don't shine."

"Leon wasn't kidding when he said you where old fashioned."

I didn't know whether to take that as a complement or an insult so I just brushed it off. I went to on of the draws where we kept all the wash clothes and put warm water on them. "So Chris where are you serving?" I asked him as I handed him a cloth. He was hesitant to answer so I told him where I work, "Well chatty Cathy I work along side Leon. So now you gotta tell me what branch you work in." I heard him give a quite laugh and he said "BSAA, So you where in china? What a mess."

"Yeah, lost my family in the tall oaks incident. Story for another time."

"Sorry to hear that."

**Chris's POV**

I felt so bad for bring up china now. I looked at Soshi and finally got to see what she looked like.. Her medium length brown hair was so beautiful. She looked at me with he hazel eyes and said, "Chris do tou wanna have coffee tomorrow, with me?"

"Sure, I'd love too. I'm gonna head out."

She got up and gave me a hug and said "I'll walk you out."

"Are you nuts?! It's almost below zero I don't want you to get sick."

"I'll be fine, it's only a few steps away. Now come on."

I made my way to the door and opened the door for her. As I got to my car I told her, "I'll see you tomorrow say noon?"

"Noons great. Come by and pick me up around 11:50, alright?"

"Will do."


End file.
